feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Augustine Respect Thread (Infamous)
“''Yeah, I'm told that hurts.” : — Augustine to Delsin '''Brooke Augustine '''is the director of the Department of Unified Protection and a prime Conduit. She is the primary antagonist of ''Infamous: Second Son, ''as well as a supporting character in ''Infamous: First Light. ''She is an ex-military soldier whom had her powers activated while counterattacking a giant monster destroying cities. She takes an extremist stance on Conduits, despite being one herself, publicly labeling them as "Bioterrorists" whom are capable of catastrophic chaos. She was eventually defeated by the troublemaker Delsin Rowe and her rain over DUP and Conduits came to an end. ''Note: She is stated to be the most powerful conduit yet however the person who said that doesn't know about the other powerful conduits in previous infamous games in the series. She would be above Fetch who is mountain level in AP and durability. CONCRETE MANIPULATION: *Incases Hank in a load of concrete *Impales Delsin with a shard of concrete in his leg. I'm told that hurts *Causes wreakage to the bridge and causes it to sink *Amplifies a normal person's physical abilities and gives them the same powers as her as well (on a weaker scale). One of their blasts tags Delsin while he is moving at lightspeed. FTL attack speed. *Delsin can't absorb the power from an amplified user and needs to absorb the power from her directly (She is the Prime Conduit) *She can use her powers at a long range. This shows how much control she as over her powers. *Creates Cuffs that restrain a user from using their powers (except for durability and healing factors) *Her Concrete are able to withstand numerous smoke blasts *Controls a large amount of Concrete while incasing Reggie in one simultaneously *Concrete rapidly increases on Reggie making it heavier leading him to his death *Creates concrete shields that easily repel small rapid fire projectiles *Uses her powers for greater maneuverability and hides herself underground *Fire heavy projectiles *Creates blade constructs and fires them simultaneously *User her powers on herself to create a concrete monster which amplifies her physical abilities and allows her to change shape at will. PHYSICALS and OTHER ABILITIES: Due to being a conduit, her physical abilities would be enhanced and so as gaining new ones in the process as well including a healing factor. The list are in the link above this comment. Strength: *Crushes Delsin's arm with one hand. Delsin has enhanced levels of strength being able to easily shatter Concrete Shields with one hand. Speed: *Dodges a grab from a nealy restrained Delsin *Fights Delsin. Delsin has neon powers which allow him to move at FTL speeds. FTL speed and reaction time. Durability: *Takes a Rocket to the face and comes out fine *Takes another one to the face and comes out fine *Takes a Karma Bomb from Delsin *Takes another Karma Bomb that destroys a base that is the size of a building *Takes another more powerful version of the Karma Bomb **Karma Bomb has the Orbital Drop which causes a massive explosion and Hellfire Swarm which has numerous video angels diving down on the opponent. Skill: *She was in the military implying she was trained in marksmen and H2H combat. Intelligence: *Studies Delsin's moves *Lets Conduits out and recaptures them to prove she is the hero to fool the public *Seven years of combat experience LIMITS: While she is powerful she isn't truly unstoppable. Her concreate powers can be broken by characters with super strength, falling from a certain height, or combined smoke power. A rocket launcher can break it but that is PIS. She can lose concentration if she gets hit and gets defeated by Delsin in H2H combat despite being trained the the military, superior combat experience and studying his moves. She can also be incased in her own powers. "Yeah I'm told that hurts". Category:Characters